


Sorry

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crying, F/M, Make Up, One Shot, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Touka loses her shit at Kaneki and struggles to make up with him.





	Sorry

Kaneki was someone who craved love and attention. Touka knew that all very well and indulged him every time he wants something from her; be it a kiss, a hug, or even sex, she'll give it to him because she knows he can't live without affection especially from her. That is why she tried, keyword is tried, her best to not get angry at him when he hugged her from behind when she was in the middle of doing something. 

She would clench her jaw and tell herself it's fine, it's fine, don't lose your shit, he just wants to show his love and wants it in return. But it got too much to a point where he hugs her every minute of the day, be it when she's brushing her teeth, changing her clothes, doing the laundry or washing the plates, and she's about to lose her patience. He clung, stuck to her like cling wrap and refused to go away when she asked him nicely to.

Unfortunately, today was the day that her patience wore off and she decided she would tell him off (in a nice way) the next time he hugged her when she was busy with something. And he just had to, when she's watching her favorite Korean drama in the living room. Despite knowing how Touka hated to be interrupted when watching her drama, Kaneki still settled down beside her on the couch and pulled her in for a hug. 

She snapped and lost her shit right there.

So Touka clenched her fists and leapt to her feet. Kaneki stared up at his wife with wide eyes, shocked that she pulled away from his hug after all the hugs he gave her. He was about to ask her why, when she started screaming at him. "For God's fucking sake, Ken! Could you stop hugging me every time you fucking see me?! Do you know how it feels to have someone clinging onto you every single day? I'm trying to watch my freaking drama! Go away and leave me alone!"

She immediately regretted what just came out of her mouth when she saw the immense sorrow in his grey orbs. 

Kaneki looked to the floor, heart broken when her words replayed in his ears over and over, and tears threatened to pour out of his eyes. "I...I just wanted to show you that I love you and I—I wanted to be sure that you were really here with me and safe... I'm sorry if I bothered you, I won't do it anymore..."

Though he was hurt, he didn't want to let her see him cry. He stood up wordlessly, with his head still down and dragged his feet to their shared bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he threw himself onto their bed, laid in a fetus position and sobbed.

Touka just stood there, staring at the closed door and felt incredibly guilty. Though she was angry, she shouldn't have lashed out at him like that. She cursed, why couldn't you tell him nicely? Why did you have to make him feel unneeded, just like his aunt did?

Her fists loosened and she slowly walked to their bedroom door. Hearing sobs from the other side of the door, she knocked twice. "Ken, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Open up and we'll talk about this, okay?"

The male didn't reply so she pressed her ear to the door and heard him continue to sob and sniff. She frowned and laid a hand on the doorknob. "I'm coming in."

She turned the doorknob and entered their bedroom. He got up to see her for one second before he dropped back down onto the bed and pulled the blankets over his body. "I thought you wanted me to go away, why are you here?"

"Ken... I'm sorry." She apologized.

Touka moved to sit down beside him on the bed and he turned to the other side, away from her. Easily deducing the position of his head from the outline of the blanket, she rested her hand on his head. "I'm really sorry... I only wanted you to stop hugging me so often. I didn't mean to shout at you. Will you please look at me?"

"I won't do it again. I won't ever hug you again, Touka. I'll keep my distance from you. You don't have to worry." Came his muffled voice from underneath the blanket.

Tears formed in her eyes. What have she done?

Her voice broke as she struggled to keep her tears in. "I want to see your face. Please look at me."

Being the tender-hearted guy he was, Kaneki pulled the blankets away and sat up to look at her. Touka's lips trembled at the sight of his red eyes, tear-stained cheeks and snot dripping from his nose. This was all her fault, she made him cry. She cupped his cheeks and leaned in to press her lips to his. He remained there and did not move or respond to her kiss as she pulled back with tears now dripping down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Ken. Please just know I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted with my words. I was in a bad mood and I.. I know that doesn't excuse me for shouting at you."

Oh how he wished to take her in his arms and tell her to not cry, but he was equally, if not more, hurt than she was. "Touka... do you love me?"

Her eyes widened at his question. "Of course I do. Why would you think I don't?"

Kaneki gave her a sad smile and looked down at his lap. "I..I'm glad to hear that at least."

Touka felt that words weren't enough to convince him so she pulled him in, and pressed her lips to his again as her arms wrapped around his neck. I love you. I love you. I love you. She kissed him passionately and hoped that it was enough to convey her love for him. He was irreplaceable and she would never stop loving him. 

The male's hands twitched and moved to rest them on her waist. He tilted his head to adjust to a more comfortable position, and sucked on her lips. More tears dripped down her cheeks, as she was elated that he didn't pull away and returned the kiss. They withdrew from each other to catch their breaths and Kaneki pressed his forehead to hers to stare into her blue orbs. "I got the message, Touka. You love me."

"A lot." Touka corrected with a grin before it turned into a frown. "I'm really sorry."

When he pulled away, her heart skipped a beat because she thought he'd be sad again but instead, he sat in front of her with his legs folded under his thighs, hands on his knees and he bowed his head down. "I'm sorry too. I realized that I've been very clingy these few weeks. I promise to give you more space in the future."

"Ken, I forgive you so please raise your head. I have to apologize too, for yelling at you. I should have just told you at the start, before letting my anger take over. I'm sorry." Touka took the same position as her husband and bowed her head.

"Mm. Let's be more honest to each other next time, okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Okay."

"Alright. With that all sorted out, let's clean up our faces. We look like a mess." He joked as he grabbed a few tissues and passed them to her before taking some to dry his own tears.

Laughing, she took the tissues to dry her tears as well. She stole a few glances at him as he wiped his tears and turned away when he caught her glancing at him. "Is there something on my face?" He asked.

Oh my god. I want to kiss him again.

"No..but—um—" Well, he did say to be honest with each other so...—"I want to kiss again... if that's okay with you." Touka mumbled, avoiding eye contact with him.

He chuckled and she spun her head to him with her eyes wide and jaw open, as if offended that he's laughing. "The fuck you laughing at—" 

Before she could finish demanding why, he already had his lips on hers and she smiled. 

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this made you sad so I can further improve next time!


End file.
